Le temps de la mi nuit
by Kurogane43536
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand la personne dont tu es tombé amoureux ne doit jamais savoir ton véritable nom, et que le peuple de ton passé, qui te pourchasse, est au seuil de ta porte.
1. Pour donner envie de lire

**Le temps de la mi-nuit**

Titre : The midnight hour

Auteur : Branwen777

Rating : M/R/NC-17 (interdit aux moins de 17 ans)

Genre : Slash (homme/homme), violence, référence à des abus, insultes, langage et scènes matures, peur, …

Disclaimer : Je ne possède aucun personnage des livres de Twillight ou d' Harry Potter... Je joue juste avec eux. : )

Résumé :

Après la défaite de Voldemort à la fin de sa cinquième année, Harry quitte le monde magique lorsque les sorciers commencent à croire qu'il est en train de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry fuit l'Angleterre et va se cacher dans une petite ville retirée, Forks Washington. Il change d'identité et deviens Orion Black, espérant avoir une chance de démarrer une nouvelle vie comme un adolescent moldu normal. Mais bien sûr rien ne peut jamais être normal pour Harry Potter, spécialement après qu'il ait rencontré les Cullens. Il sait exactement ce qu'ils sont, surtout après avoir du combattre leur espèce durant la guerre. S'il venait à révéler ce qu'il sait, il devrait alors dire qui il est réellement, et avec le monde sorcier à sa poursuite, peut-il faire confiance aux Cullens à cause de son propre secret.

Note du traducteur :

Ceci est une histoire longue que je compte traduire car l'histoire m'a paru géniale quand je l'ai lu. De plus, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours apprécier toutes les fanfictions écrites par Branween777.

Je conseille, d'ailleurs, aux anglophones d'aller jeter un coup d' oeil à ses écrits : il est toujours plus intéressant de lire un texte original que sa traduction.

J'essayerai toujours d'écrire en donnant le sens le plus proche possible du texte, mais n'étant pas un pro de l'anglais, il y aura surement des erreurs. N'hésitez donc pas à faire des remarques sur la traduction tant qu'elles ne sont pas agressives. Merci d'avance.

Si vous avez des suggestions à faire à l'auteur, n'hésitez pas, je lui ferais une review contenant vos propos (attention à ce que ce ne soit pas trop long quand même! Et précisez que c'est pour l'auteur).

Je suis très très long à traduire, donc soyez patient! Bientôt, vous aurez le premier chapitre. D'ailleurs vous l'auriez déjà lu si mon ordi n'avez pas rendu l'âme avant (j'ai du tout retraduire... TT)

**IMPORTANT :**

Branwen777 a tendance à écrire des lemon mais à ne pas les mettre sur fanfiction (elle les met sur son blog). Souhaitez-vous que je les traduise et les mette sur fanfiction ou que je fasse comme l'auteur?

Si un beta reader se sent de me relire et corriger les chapitres écris, ce serait avec joie. Dans tous les cas, le chapitre sera mis en ligne puis corrigé et remis en ligne (je suis déjà long à traduire, alors je vais pas rajouter du temps d'attente).


	2. Préface

Désolé de pas vous avoir posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière, comme convenu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Voici le nouveau chapitre!

_**Rotten Inside: Earshot**_

_Once was a time (Fut un temps)  
I'd give my world to you (J'aurais donné mon monde pour vous)  
But it was never enough (Mais ce n'était jamais assez)  
Swore by your hand (Jurait par la main **[1] ** )  
But you never told the truth (Mais vous n'avez jamais dit la vérité )  
That's when I saw myself in you... (C'est alors que je me voyais en toi ... )_

_I'm rotten inside (Je suis pourri à l'intérieur )  
I'm weak & I'm frightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur )  
Of the things that you might find (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver)  
I'm rotten inside again (Je suis pourrie de nouveau à l'intérieur)  
I'm weak & I'm firightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur)  
Of the things that you might find... (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver ... )_

_What could I (Que pouvais-je faire)  
Do to make everything alright (pour que tout va bien )  
Left me again (Tu m'as laissé à nouveau )  
Like I always thought you'd do (Comme j'ai toujours pensé que tu ferais)  
That's when I saw myself in you... (C'est alors que je me voyais en toi ... )_

_I'm rotten inside (Je suis pourri à l'intérieur)  
I'm weak & I'm frightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur)  
Of the things that you might find (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver)  
I'm rotten inside again (Je suis pourrie de nouveau à l'intérieur )  
I'm weak & I'm frightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur)  
Of the things that you might find... (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver ...) _

_That you might find... (Que tu pourrais trouver ... )_

_And though I try (Et si j'essaie )  
I can't forget (Je ne peux oublier)  
The way you looked at me (La façon dont tu me regardais)  
And said... (Et il dit ...) _

_I'm rotten inside (Je suis pourri à l'intérieur)  
I'm weak & I'm frightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur)  
Of the things that you might find (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver)  
I'm rotten inside again (Je suis pourrie de nouveau à l'intérieur)  
I'm weak & I'm firightened (Je suis faible et j'ai peur)  
Of the things that you might find... (A cause des choses que tu pourrais trouver ...) _

**[Ndt : 1] 'Lever le bras droit et jurer de révéler la vérité, toute la vérité'. C'est ainsi que les témoins d'un procès doivent procéder pour apporter leur témoignage, sur la bible.**

* * *

**PRÉFACE **

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à la façon dont j'allais mourir. Lorsque vous avez passé chaque seconde de votre pathétique vie avec la connaissance que vous étiez susceptible de mourir à tout moment, « comment ça va se passer? » Ne semble pas vraiment le plus important mais plutôt « Comment rapidement en finir? ».

Par des tous les droits je devrais avoir été mort il y a longtemps - mais alors de nouveau je ne serais pas qui je suis - maintenant je … et le tout le monde foutu serait parti au diable à ce jour... **[2]**

Pas que je m'en souciais tant que ça au départ.

Je n'avais pas tenu pour rien pendant un temps très long. Depuis probablement l'âge de quatre ans- quand mon oncle avait réalisé son premier swing **[3]**...

Mais alors je **l **'ai vu, **lui ** - Il était mon unique exception à ... eh bien ... tout.

Ironie du sort, il me fit sentir plus homme que je ne l'avais jamais ressentie dans toute ma vie. Il m'a rendu mon but, ma raison ... Quand tout ce que je voulais, c'était de disparaître ... pour arrêter d'exister. Il m'a donné **envie** de vivre, juste pour voir son visage tous les matins quand je me réveillais. Ma vie est devenue sienne. Je n'existais plus que pour lui – grâce à lui.

Je lui ai donné tout, parce que sans lui je n'avais rien ... je n'étais rien.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Je savais dès le départ que ça ne pouvait pas. Rien de si parfait ne le pouvait, jamais - Pas pour moi en tout cas. Il y avait toujours une faille, attendant toujours quelque chose pour me prendre au dépourvu ... et bien sûr, cela devait être de mon propre fait.

C'est ce qui m'avait conduit à ce moment ... sur ce point - à la mort. Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais étonnamment calme. Comme je aurais du l'être. J'avais été préparé à ce moment toute ma vie.

Ma propre vie ne signifiait rien pour moi. Cela ne l'a jamais été ... mais sa vie - sa vie, était tout. Son existence signifie pour moi plus que n'importe quoi ... il n'y avait pas de monde pour moi, sans lui ici.

Ils m'avaient appelé le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient essayé de me contrôler, me battre jusqu'à la soumission. Ils se retournèrent contre moi avant que je ne puisse me retourner contre eux ... et peut-être ... ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne, parce que, de plein droit **[4] **maintenant, je voudrais mettre tout ce foutu monde à genoux pour le protéger - Je voudrais détruire chacun d'entre eux pour lui permettre, à lui et sa famille, d'exister.

Je voudrais être sur que lui et sa famille restent en sécurité. Qu'ils n'aient pas à souffrir un jour durant leur existence éternelle **[5]**. Je voudrais prendre leur douleur, l'éloigner et s'il le faut, je serais heureux de la faire mienne.

C'était sûrement un bon moyen de mourir, à la place de quelqu'un que j'aimais. Noble, même. Qui doit compter pour quelque chose à la fin ... peut-être que je n'étais pas allé aussi loin que je le croyais ... comme je l'ai senti dans mon esprit **[6]**.

Je l'aimais toujours.

Dans ce monde de ténèbres et de la douleur et l'engourdissement dans lequel j'étais tombé en ... je tenais encore sur cette seule vérité.

Je m'accroche à cette émotion avec tout ce que j'avais laissé en moi. Il m'a gardé sain d'esprit - la seule chose qui empêchait l'obscurité de prendre le pas sur moi. Je l'aimais toujours ... tant que je sentais que j'étais encore ... homme.

Je savais que si je n'avais jamais été à Forks, je ne serais pas confronté à ce moment. Je serais encore retranché quelque part, coupé de deux mondes ... seul, mais en toute sécurité.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à regretter cette décision. Quand la vie vous offre un rêve si loin de vos attentes, il n'est pas raisonnable d'être triste quand il s'agit d'une fin. Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber amoureux. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une famille. On m'avait donné le monde. On m'avait donné une vie - et maintenant ... c'est mon tour de donner en retour.

* * *

**[Ndt : 2] J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire cette phrase, donc si vous faites mieux, dites moi le que je corrige. Voici le texte en anglais :**

**'By all rights I should have been dead a long time ago — but then again I wouldn't be who I am — now would I … and the whole fucking world would have gone to hell by now... '**

**[Ndt : 3] Je pense que l'auteur veut parler des premiers coups que l'oncle d'Harry lui a donné. Mais je ne sais pas comment traduire 'swing'... Pathétique TT**

**[Ndt : 4] 'because as of right' toujours aucune idée de comment traduire ça dans un dialecte qui paraitrais plus français **

**[Ndt : 5] Encore des problèmes de traduction ^^'**

**'That they did not suffer another day of their eternal existence' **

**[Ndt : 6] Pas vraiment compris ce que l'auteur a voulu dire. Et vous?**

**'perhaps I wasn't as far gone as I believed … as I felt in my mind. '**

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Désolé pour cette note longue, mais elle est importante, donc s'il vous plaît ne sautez pas!

Alors, voici le prologue de mon crossover Harry Potter / Twilight. J'avais promis que j'essairais de l'écrire à quelques personnes. Je ne pense avoir jamais eu autant de personnes qui m'ont fait une demande sur la même histoire. J'ai eu quatre personnes me demandant si je pouvais écrire ce crossover en une journée.

Eh bien, vous allez me tuer! lol lol

J'ai déjà créé une vidéo et des bannières pour cette histoire, la chanson ci-dessus qui a inspiré une grande partie de cette fic est en lien sur mon profil (version MP3).

Si vous voulez voir comment je me suis imaginer Harry pour cette histoire, allez regarder les bannières. Les vidéos sont plus des scènes majeures de l'histoire qu'un scénario, mais vous verrez de quoi je parle si vous les regardez. C'est un peu comme un mini film.

Aussi, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne sont pas de grands fans de la première personne (honnêtement je n'ai jamais était pour ou contre), mais les « POV Harry » seront écrit à la première personne, parce que j'essaie de suivre les livres. Je ne les suis pas complètement comme vous le verrez dans les prochains chapitres, mais j'utilise beaucoup de citations et de scènes de l' oeuvre. Cependant les « POV Edward » ne seront **pas** à la première personne. D'autres points de vue seront utilisés mais à la première personne. **Seul Harry** ... et en fait je pense qu'il y a beaucoup moins de confusion dans l'histoire en le lisant ainsi, avec tous les changements de POV, et je trouve surprenant que la première personne est aussi facile à écrire.

Aussi, si vous n'avez jamais lu les livres Twilight ou regardé le film et que vous voulez continuer à lire cette fic alors je pense que ce pourrait être un peu dur ... Toutefois, sur ma page de profil j'ai un lien où vous pouvez regarder l'ensemble du film en ligne et télécharger les livres si vous le souhaitez. Connaître les Cullens et le monde de Forks serait, d'après moi, mieux.

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire.

Merci!

**[Ndt] Si vous voulez laisser un message pour l'auteur, n'hésitez pas, faites, j' essairais de traduire au mieux. N'oubliez juste pas de préciser que c'est un mot pour l'auteur.**


End file.
